Date, snowy day style
by ziraulo
Summary: Just a random idea I got from a classmate. Of all things to happen on a date, why did it have to be forgetting the place to meet in? BTW, beware of the fluffy candy...and ants.


Hello to everyone!! Sorry about not being able to write for months (stupid writer's block). This was an idea from a classmate. Hope you like it!!

Thoughts: 'meow'

speech: "meow"

Disclaimer: Detective conan ain't mine. The idea belongs to my classmate (thanks, girl!). But I had the permisson from her to write it!!

* * *

Shinichi happily went out of the professor's house. Today was the day when he was finally back to normal. Not to mention that he has a date with Ran today.

FLASHBACK:

"Tomorrow, at the store beside the karaoke box, 4:00pm, okay?" Shinichi told Ran over the phone, still using the bowtie, since, well, he ain't back to normal mode yet that time.

"Okay. See you!" Ran replied happily.

END OF FLASHBACK.

As he walked to his destination, he kept thinking of ways on how to tell Ran the truth. "Should I even tell her?" He kept asking himself. Then, he reached the plaza. '4:00…. she's supposed to be here right now…' He thought excitedly.

An hour passed, but there was no Ran in sight. And another, but still no Ran. 'Where is she?' He asked himself. Images of Ran being kidnapped by the Organization flashed in his mind. 'Could it be….'He began to panic.

'Hold on Ran!!'

* * *

"Ran!! Ran!!" Shinichi called out. He looked at the snow beneath his feet. 'This is bad. The snow is getting deeper. Not to mention that there's going to be a snowstorm later. Oh, Ran, where are you?' He thought.

Suddenly, he spotted someone who was crouched at the store beside the karaoke box. His heart began to beat faster. Immediately, he approached the person. 'Ran, I'm so sorry. Please be safe…' He thought as he went closer to the person.

"Hey, Ran. Wake up." Shinichi said, shaking her gently. He reached for her wrist and looked for a pulse. Fortunately, he was able to find one. He sighed in relief. "What are you doing here?" He asked softly as he took off his coat and hugged her. "Baka…" He heard Ran whisper as she snuggled closer to him, making the detective of the east blush and forget all about his little 'mission impossible'.

FLASHBACK:

"Tomorrow, at the store beside the karaoke box, 4:00pm, okay?"

END OF FLASHBACK.

'Oh yeah, we were supposed to meet here.' Shinichi thought, realization hitting him. "I'm really sorry, Ran." He whispered as he kissed her forehead. Then, he felt a tug at his shirt. "Shi-Shinichi?" Ran said weakly as she shivered in his arms. Shinichi just gave her his trademark smirk.

"Sorry about making you wait. I…forgot where we were supposed to meet." Shinichi apologized nervously, afraid to receive a kick from Ran. This made the girl in his arms giggle. 'He so cute when he's nervous!' Ran thought, blushing.

Suddenly, they heard something growling. Now it was the detective's turn to blush. 'Stupid stomach…' He thought, trying to hide his blush in his scarf (which Ran still noticed and actually thought it was cute).

"Was that you?" Ran asked, trying to hide her laughter. Shinichi hardly said a word when Ran took out a heart-shaped cupcake. "You can have it." She said. "No, keep it." Shinichi said, pushing away the delicious treat. It's not that he didn't want it, it's just that he knows that his angel was also hungry.

"Come on…."

"No."

"I insist."

"Just keep it."

With all the cupcake pushing and pulling, the said treat broke into two pieces. The couple blushed and looked at each other. Slowly, Shinichi took a piece from Ran's hand. They ate it silently. As they were eating, Ran moved closer to the man of her dreams (if it was actually possible) and hugged him.

Shinichi blushed harder (again, if it was possible…). "What are you doing?" He asked, slowly wrapping his arms around her (huli ka!!). "Sharing our body heat, baka. You gave me your coat right?" She replied, noticing the coat as she buried head in Shinichi chest.

Suddenly, a limousine stopped right in front of them, disturbing the peace. "Kids, don't you know it's bad to make out in a snowstorm?!" A female voice slurred. "Tanya-san?" Ran said. "Yep, the number one navigator in the world!!" Tanya replied.

"Identities confirmed." Sakura's persocon, Sachiko said. Shinichi's eye twitched. Of all people to ruin the peace, why did it have to be Sakura and her pals, having another party? "Haruhi-chan! Look who's here!!" Sakura said, dragging a girl outside with her. "Ran-nee-chan!" The girl named Haruhi said.

Haruhi helped Ran get up as Sakura dragged Shinichi to the limousine, ranting about random things. "Who's next to the microphone?!" The apparently drunk drive slash master of the microphone asked. Sakura and Haruhi's heads turned to their direction and shouted "We are!!" Then hurriedly did their little 'business'.

As the couple snuggled in the back seat, Sakura and Haruhi began to sing.

Kiss Kiss Fall in love!

Maybe you're my love!

They didn't seem to notice that all eyes were focused on them, even the eyes of the two singers.

-owari

review please...


End file.
